Rear egg roll-out commercial cage free nests are well-known in the art, but suffer from a number of disadvantages. For instance, these prior art cage free nests do not provide comfort features for birds when walking into the cage free nests as the entrance to the cage free nests can, for instance, have squared-off edges or become slippery in view of the materials used, for example wood. These prior art cage free nests also do not have tops which allow a house manager to inspect the nest without having to remove the tops or hold back the curtains. The house manager also cannot inspect the egg belt without having to holdup the nest top or remove it altogether. Further, the tops on prior art cage free nests are prone to falling into the nest, which can possibly cause harm to the birds therein, if the tops or other parts of the cage free nests are bumped or misaligned.
Thus, there is a need for a cage free nest which overcomes the disadvantages of prior art cage free nests. The present invention, provides a cage free nest which overcomes these disadvantages.